Subassemblies, which are produced and distributed as intermediates, as a rule are equipped with customized specific features. In case of subassemblies with electronic components these are e.g. the electrical connection device of the electronic component, via which the electronic component is connected by means of a customized connection element for instance to a power supply or to a control device assigned to the electronic subassembly.
In this case adaptation of the subassembly to the customized features in its production results in that several housings differing for instance in said electrical connection devices, must be produced for receiving the electronic component. Thus, the number of the housings to be produced identically is reduced, whereby the production costs for the subassembly highly increase.